The New Feeny
by dobegirl15
Summary: Cory and Topanga have moved to New York City and Cory is struggling with choosing a career.


The New Feeny: A Boy Meets World Fan-Fiction

Cory opened the door to reveal their very first home in New York. Topanga, with boxes in her hand, stumbled inside and placed the boxes on the ground.

"It's nice!" she said smiling. "And I mean it this time!" she said, referring to their last home reveal in a smelly college dorm.

"Yeah," Cory said, agreeing. "I'm glad you like it. I'll be honest- I was a little worried to show you the apartment. I just want you to really like it."

"Well you did good, Cory!" she said. She was actually a little surprised. She didn't believe that her husband would choose a _bad_ apartment, but she didn't think she would like it this much.

"And look!" Cory said, excitedly pointing. "It has a nook!"

"It does!" she said as she sat down by the window. Cory sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulders, and breathed deeply to enjoy the moment. They both relaxed and looked around. It was a plain apartment, but they could spruce it up a little. The white walls could use a little decoration, but the kitchen and living room looked splendidly spacious. This apartment definitely had promise.

"Well," Topanga said, getting up from her comfortable seat. "We'd better get the rest of the boxes and furniture." She held her hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"This is the beginning of something great for us, Topanga," he said, smiling at her. "You'll be the best lawyer this side of the country, and I'll be doing…whatever it is I'm going to do." He tried to be encouraging, but Topanga could tell it was bothering him again.

"Maybe you'll find what you want to do here," she said, trying to lift his spirits. "All you have to do is experiment a little with your interests. You're going to school here now, so you can take some classes to help."

"Yeah, I know," Cory replied. While Topanga was trying to help him feel better, he didn't feel any different. "Let's go get the boxes," he said.

"Okay," she replied. She hoped he would find his career soon. She couldn't stand to see him so disappointed in himself. That was one thing Cory struggled with a lot. He compared himself to others, mainly Topanga, too much for his own good. It was easy for him to create a poor self-image, especially with the new crisis of finding a career. She knew she could only help him so much, and that Cory had to find his career on his own.

Once they had all of the small boxes in the apartment, they had to bring the furniture in. They found their first piece in the front of the moving truck. Their yellow couch was covered with a sheet and was ready to be taken to the apartment. Cory grabbed one end and Topanga took the other, but they could barely lift it off of the ground together. Luckily, Shawn pulled up in a taxi just as they were about to give up.

"Hey, guys," he said as he casually walked up to Cory and Topanga. "I see I arrived at just the right time," he said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Hey, Shawn," Cory replied. "Do you want to grab the other side of the couch?" Topanga gave Cory a look.

"Sure," Shawn said. He walked to Topanga's side of the couch and Topanga moved aside to let Shawn take the couch. They made little progress and eventually resorted to scooting the couch to the edge of the truck.

"Okay, so now can I take my side back, please?" Topanga asked with a grin.

"We'll share," Shawn said, unwilling to let his pride take a hit. Topanga, Cory, and Shawn lifted the couch into the air easily this time and carried it off of the truck. They slowly walked up to the apartment and put the couch on the floor.

Shawn looked at Cory and noticed he wasn't his normal perky self. "What's up, Cor?" he asked.

"Nothing; I'm good," Cory said. He looked up to see Topanga and Shawn looking at him, concerned. "Really, I'm fine! You guys always get so concerned over nothing!"

"Okay, now I know you're delusional too," Shawn said, jokingly. "Cory, _we_ don't get concerned over nothing. _You_ do."

"Since when do I get concerned over…" he began. "No, you're right."

"Now what's really up, Cor?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Cory said, walking toward the door. "Let's get the rest of the furniture." He walked out of the apartment.

"What is it?" Shawn asked Topanga when he knew Cory was out of earshot.

"He doesn't have a career choice yet and he's getting pretty upset about it. He feels like he's not good enough. I don't know what to do, Shawn. I mean, nothing I say helps him."

"We just have to make him realize that he has potential and help him find what he likes to do," Shawn said.

"It's not that easy. I've been trying to help him since we left Philadelphia. He just gets it in his head that he isn't anything special since he doesn't have a career picked out," Topanga said.

"Has he seen me?!" Shawn questioned. "I have no career, no plan for finding a career, and pointless interests like writing poetry that I don't like people to see!"

"Well he needs to find something he likes to do," Topanga said, her voice strained.

Footsteps were headed toward the apartment, and then Cory poked his curly-haired head in the door.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

"Yep," Topanga said, faking a smile. When Cory walked away, Topanga exhaled loudly and ran her fingers through her long dark blonde hair. She and Shawn followed Cory down the stairs to the moving truck.

A few weeks after the move, Topanga walked through the door with her hands full of groceries.

"Hey, Cory!" she called out. She had found a great opportunity for him that she believed he would love.

Cory came out of their room and went over to Topanga to help her with the bags. "Hey, Topanga," he said, giving her a hello kiss. She took her coat off and started putting groceries away.

"I found something on the board at the store that you might like to see!" Topanga said.

"What did you find?" he asked suspiciously. "The last time you said that sentence, you made me participate in a chess tournament. And the time before that, I had to enter a cook-off in the park."

"Okay, I will admit the chess tournament was a little much. It's nothing that bad, I promise," she said as she put the last groceries away.

"Okay, go," he said tentatively.

"Well, there I was looking at the board, trying to find some better job opportunities, when I came across this," Topanga said as she pulled a paper out of her purse.

Cory reached for the paper and looked at it. "This is a nice idea, but it's not for me, Topanga."

"Come on, Cory, at least give it a shot! You love fixing people, and if you're a therapist you can help people fix their problems!"

"Topanga, think about it. I intervene in everything. And I freak out if things aren't right. I am not the person for other people to go to with their problems," he said. "But it's a nice idea."

"Cory, I just wanted to help," she said. "I've shown you so many different ideas, and you don't seem to like any of them."

"Well, I think I just need to wait for the right idea to come naturally," he said. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. She sat and leaned into his arm.

"Cory, I think I have one more idea."

"I appreciate it, Topanga, but like I said, I need to wait for the idea to come to me."

"I think you need to talk to Feeny. It's been a while since you've tried to call, and I know he would love to hear from you. Plus, he could help you figure out what you want to do!"

"I don't know. I just think I need to figure it out on my own," Cory said.

"Mr. Feeny has been there our whole lives and he's always helped us through everything. Just because we live in New York now doesn't mean he can't still help," Topanga said convincingly as she looked up at Cory.

Cory looked at Topanga and smiled his crooked smile at her. "You're right, Topanga. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered. Cory leaned down to kiss her and then said, "Where's the phone?"

Topanga jumped up to get the phone off of the counter and handed it to Cory. He dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear. Topanga sat next to him, placing her head against the phone so she could hear.

It continued to ring until finally they heard, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Feeny! It's Cory and Topanga!" Cory said, excited to speak to him once again.

"Cory! Topanga!" Mr. Feeny returned the excitement. "How are you?" he said in his New York accent.

"We're good, Mr. Feeny. How are you?" Cory asked.

"I'm wonderful! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Cory looked at Topanga, and she, knowing he would try to get out of asking for help, quickly said, "We wanted to get your advice on something."  
>"Hello, Topanga! I would be delighted to help. What is it?" he asked pleasantly.<p>

"Well…as you may know…I have yet to choose a career and Topanga is a little…concerned," Cory said, stumbling over his words.

"I see," Mr. Feeny said.

"That's not the whole story!" Topanga said into the back of the phone. "He gets upset with himself because he can't find what he wants to do. I've tried everything to help him, but I don't know what to do."

"Mr. Matthews, is that so?"

Cory continued to stumble, "Well, I suppose…from a particular standpoint that could be accurate. It's just that we're sophomores in college, and Topanga's going to be a lawyer, Shawn's going to be a huge photographer one day, Angela's traveling the world, and I'm just...going to college."

"Mr. Matthews, you're not 'just going to college.' You're pursuing your education. You are very lucky to have that privilege, and it is nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to discover what you love to do, then look around you. There are people everywhere doing their jobs, and you will be one of them soon. Find out what it is that they're doing, and decide if you like it. Eventually, something will click for you, and you will know that is the career you want to pursue."

Mr. Feeny's words of wisdom struck Cory and Topanga silent for a moment. Then Cory said, "How did you know you wanted to be a teacher, Mr. Feeny?"

"Well, I was in a similar place that you are, Mr. Matthews. I needed to decide what I wanted to do. When I thought about my general goals in life, I realized that my biggest goal was to make a positive difference in people's lives. I had a few nieces and nephews then, and I loved watching and helping them grow. That's how I knew I wanted to become a teacher- because I enjoy helping people grow."

"Wow, Mr. Feeny," Cory said in amazement.  
>"Examine your goals, Cory. What do you want to do in your life? Now, I think I've said what needs to be said, so I'll let you go. If you need anything at all, please call back. And remember, Cory- you're not alone. All of us here in Philadelphia are supporting you. Topanga is there and she only wants the best for you. She can help you," Mr. Feeny continued. Topanga smiled at his mention of her.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Feeny," Cory said.

"Thank you!" Topanga called.

"Goodbye, Mr. Matthews. Goodbye, Topanga. Take care," he said as he hung up.

Cory looked over at Topanga. They were still amazed by the great advice Mr. Feeny could give them.

"So?" Topanga asked, expectantly.

"You were right," Cory said, smiling widely.

"About what?" Topanga asked, a smile starting to grow on her face.

"Feeny does know all the answers."

Topanga laughed and waited for Cory to speak again.

"My goal in life is that I want to make as much of an impact as that man has made on us," Cory said, pointing at the phone. "I mean, here we are, as sophomores in college, living states away, and we still go to him to teach us. He is one of the most respected and wise people I know. If I could even be a little bit like him, I would be so happy," Cory said, grinning.

"So what does this mean?"

"Topanga, you're looking at a future teacher. Hopefully, one day, I can be something like the new Feeny."

Topanga squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Cory. He laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you, Topanga. Even when I doubted myself, you never did. And I hope you know I can't do this without you."

"You'll never have to," she answered sweetly.


End file.
